1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer aid designed for assisting a user to rise from a seated position. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, lightweight transfer aid, capable of being used in conjunction with a standard walker or similar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People having a limited mobility often need assistance when rising from a seated position to a standing position. However, helping such a person carry out this activity is commonly too great a task for a single caregiver to undertake. The caregiver may not possess sufficient strength for effective assistance, and if he or she does posses such strength, the awkward act of lifting a person of limited mobility may result in injury to either the patient or caregiver, or both.
Devices for assisting persons to rise to a standing position, without the assistance of a caregiver, are known in the prior art. Common to these devices is a supporting mechanism for the user to grasp and exert force against in order to facilitate movement into a standing position. One type of supporting mechanism includes a plurality of support bars positioned in front of the user, where the bars can easily be grasped. This type of mechanism is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,182 issued to Joseph Schmerler on Oct. 23, 1990, which shows a transfer aid for elderly or infirm individuals. Included in this invention is a selectively swingable and extendable center frame having a plurality of assist bars for grasping by the user. This support frame, connected to an extended base platform, is for positioning in front of the user and is securable in both a substantially vertical and horizontal position, depending upon the needs of the user.
A second type of supporting mechanism includes a pair of support bars for positioning on opposite sides of the user. Here, the user places one hand on each support bar so each arm is in a substantially vertical position. The user pushes downward on the support bar until he or she is in an upright position. Patents showing this type of supporting mechanism are U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,560 issued to Bernard J. Skibinski on May 8, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,439 issued to Henry J. O'Keeffe et al. on Jul. 13, 1993, and French Pat. No. 2 274 274 issued on Jan. 9, 1976.
The Skibinski patent discloses a portable assist having two handles attached to a rectangular platform. These handles are for the user to push upon when elevating himself or herself into a standing position. When the device is not being used, the handles may be rotated into a position where they rest on the platform.
The O'Keefe patent teaches a supporting device for use with a standard chair. A platform supports the chair and includes two vertically adjustable handles extending adjacent to either side of the user. The user pushes upon the handles when moving into an upright position, and the weight of the user and chair prevents the platform from either tipping over or slipping. A similar device is shown in the French patent, which discloses two vertically adjustable handles. This invention, however, does not include a platform to support the user as he or she rises to an upright position. A stabilizing bar is provided as a pedestal for the foot of a caregiver.
Another supporting mechanism, related to and often used in conjunction with the mechanism of the present invention, is the walking aid commonly referred to as a "walker." U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,301 issued Feb. 3, 1987 to Joseph D. Battiston, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,139 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Richard J. Garelick, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,187 issued Jan. 4, 1994 to Daniel E. Davis each show different configurations of such walkers. In these patents, the supporting mechanisms disclosed are collapsible, utilizing vertical side supports pivotally attached to front cross bars. Such collapsibility provides added convenience to both the user and caregiver, allowing the walker to be easily transported. To prevent the walker from collapsing during use, each of the configurations shown in these patents employ pin-like members that ensure the side supports are maintained in position during use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.